


Trustfalls and Other Bonding Activites

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Darth Arkous didnotjoin the Order of Revan to take part in team building exercises, and yet, somehow, here he was.





	Trustfalls and Other Bonding Activites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



Upon emerging from his shuttle, Arkous discovered that the planet was, in short, a tropical paradise. Pristine white beaches, turquoise waters, rich, sense jungle. 

He hated it immediately.

It lacked both Korriban’s delicious dry heat and the relief from humidity provided by Dromund Kaas’s constant thunderstorms. That numerous ravenous beasts and hostile natives attacked while he made his way to the coordinates was, perhaps, a small saving grace, but only a small one. He honestly should have just recruited his aide and sent her in his place, the girl was so disturbingly earnest that she'd probably have leapt at the chance. 

Eventually he arrived at the ruins, majestic, ancient, and with more than enough space to land a shuttle and avoid his erstwhile trek. It seemed that for all Darkspanner’s recent delusions of grandeur, one thing that hadn’t changed was the tendency towards unnecessarily roundabout scavenger hunts.

"Darth Arkous." Speaking of... 

Arkous turned to see the very woman he'd been thinking of, standing in the shadow of the ruined entrance, serene and composed as if _her_ robes weren't soaked with sweat and clinging uncomfortably to _her_ skin. They probably weren't, that tunnel did look terribly cool and inviting, though why they couldn't have just met in that 'secret' compound outside Kaas Cit-...wait, what was Darkspanner droning on about now? "Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard it properly." Perhaps he should have been giving her his full attention instead of the half an ear and scrap of the Force he spared for particularly dull Dark Council meetings.

Arkous could've sworn he saw the fainted crackle of electricity around Darkspanner's fingers as she drew in a deep breath before speaking. "As I was saying, you have been chosen by Revan for a mission of vital importance to the order."

"Chosen in the same way Ladra is?" And what a tragic waste of fine Sith womanhood that was. He was quite certain she slept cuddling that mask. If he ever found out which fool was mad enough to hand it over to her there would be words. "So who does the mask want me to kill?"

"I do not wish for you to kill anyone." 

Well, that was unexpected, Arkous was rather under the impression that Revan was somewhat dead. Though that report had come from Malgus, and look what had happened there. He should have pressed Darth Imperius for more details. The figure who had joined Darkspanner continued declaiming "Indeed, what I ask of you is far harder than any mere murder."

Arkous had a bad feeling about this.

"My Order has been faithful, but we must also seek allies outside the Empire."

A bad feeling that was getting worse with every word out of Revan's mask, especially when Revan and Darkspanner were joined by yet another figure, this one wearing the hateful armour of the Republic Army.

"Allies who must learn to trust each other without hesitation or reservation."

"Oh. Goody." 

  


* * *

  
Arkous's misgivings about this whole venture were more than justified by the end of the planetary rotation. His Republic counterpart in this little sadistic enterprise of Revan's, some Colonel named Derek or Darmok or something like that, was a crentious, hulking oaf of a human, and Force-blind to boot, at least if Revan had picked some milksop of a Jedi, these ridiculous tasks Darkspanner was setting them could have been completed with far more speed, skill and finesse, and that was with a Jedi's clearly inferior grasp of the Force. Instead, because of the woman's damned insistence on it on;t counting if they completed a task together, he had to lower himself to Carrick's level, to physical labour that while he was perfectly fit and capable of, thank you very much, was well below the dignity of a member of the Dark Council.

That the fool seemed almost cheerful about all this, blathering on about teamwork and purpose and just like basic, was just salt in the wound.

But it was discovering their alleged living quarters that was the final blow. 

"There's only one bed." And calling it a bed was being generous indeed. More like something vaguely resembling a mattress lying on a stone floor. It was hardly the only thing wrong with the room, the facilities didn't even rate primitive. Primitive would be a step up, but it was most pressing matter.

"So?" Well, pressing for one of them.

Arkous willed Kermit to feel the full force of his contempt. "There's only one bed," he repeated. Slowly. As if to a child. A particularly dull-witted one. 

"It's a big bed." The man had the temerity to shrug. "Plenty of room for us both."

It wasn't cowardice to leave a hopeless battle for another day. Just good tactics. "Fine. But stay on your side." 

  


* * *

  
Arkous awoke sprawled across a slab of warm, surprisingly comfortable, marble that rose and fell under him in a gentle, steady rhythm. A massive forearm was draped lightly over his back, and something very large and very hard was poking into the meat of his thigh. 

  


* * *

  
Naturally, _naturally_ , what passed for a refresher was communal, without even the dubious privacy of a divider between sonic cubicles. Because there weren't sonic cubicles, only low pressure spray-heads dispensing tepid water. That Derwent displayed an equal lack of shame here as with their sleeping arrangements only lowered his opinion. 

And shortly thereafter, his gaze.

After the awakening he'd received that morning, Arkous could hardly be blamed for being curious. Then aghast.

He'd known on some intellectual level that humans, while compatible with his people, also differed from them, but he could never have imagined _this_. 

The man's member, dangling pale and flaccid between his thighs lacked the deceptively delicate patterns of ridging Arkous was familiar with, even at this distance and lacking tumescence he should should have been able to see the other's tendril nubs, ready to engorge and entwine with those of a partner. But that was far from the worst of it, the man's penis was completely lacking in ornamentation. Not even a single piecing or sheath of flexible metal links adorned his shaft. 

Smooth and featureless genitalia were a cruel trick of biology, but this bareness could only be deliberate.

Did the man have no pride in his appearance? No concern for his ability to stimulate a partner? How did humans even manage to procreate, let alone take pleasure in the act when their males were so lacking? 

  


* * *

  
Despite Arkous's best efforts, thing continued in this vein for some time. Their days would be spent doing exercises that even the academy on Korriban would find exceedingly and pointlessly cruel. At night they would only fall asleep as far apart as physically possible on their single mattress, only for Arkous to wake being cuddled like a child's toy and prodded in various sensitive areas. Which in turn led to him spending their bathing periods casting judgemental looks at the offending piece of anatomy. And through it all, Darok would respond to both biting sarcasm and stony silence with a highly irritating good cheer.

It finally came to a head while taking part in something Darkspanner called 'trust falls'. If Arkous had been permitted to use the Force, everything would have been, not fine, never fine, but tolerable, but, no, apparently to truly master the Force one must learn to do without, and Darok was built like a Wookie and was as heavy as a Gamorrean. The outcome was inevitable to anyone with a lick of sense.

"I don't think you could've dropped me harder if you'd been trying," Darok said with far too genuine a laugh for someone who'd just been dumped on durasteel-hard flagstones.

Between his own wounded pride and that infuriating good temper, Arkous snapped, and he launched into a tirade about what he really thought about the last few weeks.

He was about halfway through a lecture on the man's clearly deficient genitals when he realised Darok had risen to his feet and was quite definitely looming over him, an unreadable expression on his face. "I guess we're really letting each other know how we feel." 

"Yes, we are." Something dark and gleeful twisted in Arkous's belly. Now, now this whole farce would fall apart and descend into the glorious violence it should have on that first day, Darok would raise those massive, callused hands of his and gently cup his face, bending his head to press his lips against Arkous's with a sweetness, softness, and delicacy he would have sworn the man couldn't possibly possess.

Wait.

Something had gone horribly wrong here, especially given the way Arkous tried to follow when Darok finally pulled away. "What just happened?"

Darok grinned in a way that Arkous was quite certain he didn't find the least bit appealing. At all. "I finally responded to your flirting."

"My flirting?" Arkous repeated, feeling like the dull-witted child this time.

"I've engaged enough Sith to know you say it with violence, not flowers," Darok said, though he sounded less confident now. "You were flirting, right?"

Odd, he'd wanted nothing more than to wipe that easy cheer and confidence off Darok's face since the moment he'd met him. So why did he feel so bad about doing so? "Oh, yes," he lied through his teeth. Though, disturbingly, it didn't feel like a lie. "I was just waiting for you to seize your opportunity."

This time, there was nothing delicate or soft about the way Darok kissed him, instead there was a desperate hunger that Arkous eagerly responded to, slamming Darok up against the nearest pillar with the aid of the Force. "Tell me, Darok," he gasped when they broke apart for breath. "How do you feel about piercings?"


End file.
